Resurrection
by serenade05
Summary: *CHAPTER 4* woohoo! Bale was burned down and the name of the monster is revealed! c'mon! please READ & REVIEW
1. The Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own LOD but I own the  
game....IT'S MINE I SAY! MIIIIINEEEEEEEEEE!  
A/N: yep...this is my first lame attempt at  
writing a fanfic. I'm not sure if u pple will enjoy this but the  
plot is gonna be terrific....i think....  
  
Resurrection  
By: serenade:05  
  
*In the village of Pako*  
"AAAAAARRGGGGGHHHH!"  
Screams were heard in all directions as people frantically tried to get away from the evil that was terrorizing them. A black, smoky figure swooped down from the sky after spewing out a trail of fiery magma from its mouth. It landed on the ground with an earth-shaking tremble and stood at a magnificent 11 feet.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA," it boomed, "ALL OF YOU PATHETIC WEAKLINGS CAN RUN BUT YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM MY QUEST OF UTTER DESTRUCTION AND CHAOS! YOU SHALL ALL PERISH AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME BECAUSE I AM INDESTRUCTIBLE!"  
The terrifying creature then continued to destroy what was left of the wrecked village, laughing manically as it killed the villagers mercilessly.  
  
************************************************************************** ****  
*Seles*  
  
"Dart honey! Are you done with the gate?" Shana's sweet voice was heard some the loud hammering.  
"Nearly.. Done!" Dart answered as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and stood back to admire his work.  
"Nice." Shana commented as she wrapped her arms around her newly- wedded husband's waist. "Come on in and have a drink. You must be pretty tired after working all morning,"  
Dart followed the retreating figure and smiled to himself. I wonder what I did to deserve such a loving wife. I'm so lucky!  
The both of them sat around a small table and enjoyed their ice- cold lemonade. Barely two minutes had passed when they heard the galloping of horses in the distance which steadily grew louder by the seconds and immediately stopped in front of their house.  
"SIR DART AND LADY SHANA. PLEASE GRANT ME THE PERMISSION OF SEEKING AUDIENCE FROM THE BOTH OF YOU BY THE ORDER OF THE MAJESTY, KING ALBERT OF THE KINGDOM OF BALE," the mysterious horseman called.  
Raising their eyebrows at each other, Dart and Shana got up to meet the horseman. Outside, an elegantly dressed man was clutching the rein of his horse and had a serious expression on his face. At the back of his cloak, it bore the royal crest of King Albert.  
"King Albert had requested the both of you to meet him tomorrow for an emergency meeting. The rest of the Dragoons are already in his castle. I will return tomorrow at dawn with your horses and we will set off for the Kingdom of Bale. Have a good rest and until then, good-day," The horseman then quickly mounted his horse and rode off, leaving a rather astonished pair to digest the information that was given to them.  
"Uh. I guess we have no choice but to follow the orders of our King," Dart joked and waited for Shana's answer.  
"Yeah you're right. Let's pack up and rest since we have to be up at the crack of dawn."  
And so, the pair headed back to their house to prepare for their journey and little do they know of what will be in store for them; mysteries, reunions and of course, bloodshed.  
  
************************************************************************** ****  
  
WAHAHAHAHA! How was it? Good? Bad? Sori if it was too short. Anywayz, please R&R. I enjoy critics! I hope the next chapter will be better though.(I bet it will be if I'm not stuffed to death with chocolates) 


	2. A Warning? Maybe

Disclaimer: I don't own LOD yada yada bla bla...juz dis fic...it's understood already wat...  
  
A/N: BWAHAHAHAHA! I love chocolates! Okok... i won't be explaining much about the dark figure person coz I'm still trying to figure it out meself ....sori! all you guys have to know about him now is that he's evil ok? Uhh... ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Duet: ¬_¬ finally... *munches on popcorn*  
  
SHADDUP u...  
  
RESURRECTION By: serenade:05  
  
The sun had barely shown its glorious splendor but already, three people were trotting steadily on horses. The person leading the group seemed anxious to speed up for some reasons unknown to the other two.  
  
"Hey! Wait up! Come on man. What's the hurry?" the young man named Dart asked the man in front as he watched that man slow down to match the pace of his horse. "What's your name? We haven't had any proper introduction yet. You SHOULD know that it's impolite to leave a person in the dark as you're a royal subject of His Majesty, King Albert.?" Dart grinned as he saw that the man became quite flustered.  
  
"My apologies Sir. and Lady. My name is Sir Jason, Captain of the First Knighthood of Basil, after the late Sir Lavitz. But just call me Jay if you want to," Jason announced as he attempted a ridiculously low bow to Dart and Shana on his trotting horse, but ended up nearly falling over.  
  
"Whoa. relax! We're friends aren't we? You don't have to be so formal. Besides, what are you so worked up over for?" Dart questioned but quickly turned serious when an all too familiar feeling crept in his stomach. "Something bad is happening right? That's why Albert called for a meeting. for the Dragoons only right? GODAMMIT! Why can't we live in peace?? I'm sick and tired of all this! Sick and tired of losing those who are important to me!" Dart burst out, clutching his Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit as he painfully remembered Rose and Lavitz, whom had died heroically during their last quest of vanquishing the evil that was threatening to destroy the world.  
  
"Dart! Calm yourself! Jay doesn't know and he obviously doesn't deserve your outburst!" Shana consoled, startled at her husband's behavior as he was usually calm and understanding, and smiled apologetically at a somewhat startled Jason.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't help it. I can't afford to lose anybody else whom I care for. It's too much for me to handle," Dart apologized and lowered his head, embarrassed at the prospect of losing control. "But can you please tell me what is happening to the world? What evil is stupid enough to try and destroy something which I will not allow?"  
  
Regaining his composure, Jason answered, "All I know is that some kind of a monster was on a rampage, destroying as many villages as it can. Its latest destruction was at Pako, leaving behind nothing but dead bodies everywhere. We, the knights of Basil have been trying our best to track that monster down but it is impossible! It leaves behind no clues or evidence about itself and it seems as if it never existed!" "Anyway, His Majesty, King Albert will update to you about the monster and I bet he is most anxious to meet you guys as soon as possible," Jason added.  
  
Nodding in agreement, both Dart and Shana quickened their horse for they knew that the faster they reach Bale, the faster they would get on with killing the monster that is threatening to destroy their planet. But along the way, Dart's vision suddenly began to black out but it only happened for a mere nanosecond. Surprised, he whirled around to face the other two, but was met by quizzical looks. It seems that nothing had happened to them and so, Dart shrugged it off as paranoia but couldn't help having this feeling of uneasiness nagging in his stomach, as if something or someone was trying to warn him about some unknown danger.  
  
*Meanwhile in Bale*  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Meru screamed and was met by four figures tumbling into her room, their faces etched with worry. "I'm bored! What is taking Dart and Shana so long??? Come on Albert! What is taking them soooooo loooong???????????????" Meru whined and began jumping up and down in irritation.  
  
"Be patient Meru. The distance between Bale and Seles is quite large so it might take them a while to reach here. Besides, I thought you would learn something from living with Guaraha?" Albert sighed but grinned widely when he saw the fuming face of Meru, as she hated people to tease her about her engagement.  
  
"That's right Meru," Miranda added on, catching on to Albert's way of settling Meru down, "I thought that Guaraha would be able to calm you down, seeing as to how the both of you connect?"  
  
"Yeah! I tho-" Haschel was about to say when Meru cut him off. "Fine! You guys are so mean!" and Meru flopped down on her bed and buried her face in a pillow, muttering darkly about strangling someone. The rest snickered upon seeing how childish Meru can get.  
  
"Kongol bored. Kongol go kitchen. Eat meat," said a very grammar-deprived Kongol as he slouched away to stuff his face.  
  
"Hm. I think it would be better if you guys do something worthwhile other than just lazing around and be a hindrance in the castle. Meru?" Albert looked questioningly at the sulky Wingly.  
  
"HMPH! Fine! I'll go walk around town. Maybe I'll find somebody who is kind enough as to not tease me whenever I'm bored," Meru got up and huffily exited the room.  
  
"I think I'll go visit the town too. I need to replenish my supply of potions seeing that we'll be on another adventure?" Miranda raised an eyebrow to Albert, who still haven't told them why he called for a meeting.  
  
"I told you already Miranda. I'll tell you guys the whole story when Shana and Dart reaches here." Albert moaned as this the sixth time Miranda tried to get some information from him.  
  
"OK OK. I'll be going now," and Miranda stalked off to catch up with Meru, for she is heading in the same direction.  
  
"Haschel? Please excuse me for a while. I have some foreign matters to attend to," Albert told Haschel and with a swish of his cloak, Albert whirled around on his heel and walked briskly out of the room, holding his head up high as any other kings would do.  
  
"OK! I'll be in the training room if you need me," Haschel called to Albert's retreating figure. And so, the various Dragoons set about to their various tasks.  
  
*A secret cave in a forest*  
  
A tall, black figure was sitting down on the floor, with its legs crossed. It was meditating and a large amount of magical energy and aura seems to surround it. It opened its eyes slowly, revealing a mysterious glint in his swirling orbs and he muttered to himself.  
  
"Yes. three more villages to destroy and I will be invincible. But first, you'd better watch out Bale, as you will feel my wrath when the sun will rise tomorrow. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The monster's loud laugh was heard echoing all through out the forest, scaring birds out of their nests. *****  
  
YES! I'm done with chapter two. I had a temporary writer's block but was saved by eating more chocolates and drinking green tea. Amazing how tea will calm your inner soul and broaden your mind.  
  
Duet: dat was a whole loada crap. stop trying to sound intelligent. which u r not I might add. juz tell the readers wat to expect in the next chapter will ya??  
  
T_T. fine. ugh. was Dart really feeling paranoid or was something or someone trying to tell him something? What will happen to Bale after you, dear readers, realized that the evil monster is going to destroy it next? Find out in the next chapter! For now, plz R&R!  
  
Duet: dats better.. Here! *throws hershey's kisses*  
  
I feel like a dog but anyhoo.YIPPEEEE! CHOCOLATES! ^____________^ 


	3. Contact

Disclaimer: I don't own LOD... just the fic  
  
A/N: yippee. I'm bored. I have a cold. School's out. Life's a crap. I'm depressed. The weather's too hot. Listening to Evanescence. Which is a gloomy band. Making me feel more depressed. So. On with the fic. And many thanks to all those who reviewed.  
  
Duet: @_@ ur depressing me...  
  
Resurrection  
  
By: serenade:05  
  
*********************************  
  
"Meru! Let's go back to the cas-… What in Soa are you doing?!" the Sacred Sister, Miranda cried, horrorstruck, as she saw Meru perform an act which greatly embarrassed the Sacred Sister. She quickly strode over to Meru and ripped her off a young man's lap, who was looking quite dazed and staring wistfully at the platinum-haired Wingly.  
  
  
  
Muttering a quick 'sorry' to the man, Miranda dragged the Wingly out of the bar. "What were you trying to do? Disgrace yourself?!" screamed an obviously fuming Miranda. "OOOOH! If Albert hears about this… OOOOOH!!!!!!" and Miranda wringed her hands as if it were Meru's neck.  
  
  
  
"Chill! You're scaring me! I was just trying to get a free drink," Meru replied, looking down at her feet, as if she was really feeling sorry about what she had done. "Besides, I know what I was doing. I'm not stupid you know!"  
  
"Not stupid? Convince me! Besides, you could have just asked me for some money instead of doing something so blatantly obtuse!" Miranda screamed yet again, attracting the attention of some shocked passerby's, who thought that Miranda was a raving lunatic.  
  
  
  
"Aw… That would take the fun out of everything!" chirped Meru, pleased with herself for making Miranda seethe with fury.  
  
  
  
"FUN… OUT… OF… EVERYTHING…" Miranda trembled with rage, shaking her fists. "Ugh… this is hopeless…" and she dropped her fists to her side, looking defeated.  
  
  
  
Just then, a familiar female voice spoke behind them. "Hey guys! What's this? Bickering again early in the morning?"  
  
  
  
Snapping her head up, Miranda swirled around and shouted "Shana" the same time as Meru shouted Dart's name. "When did you guys come? I didn't hear you!"  
  
  
  
"NO DUH! Over those shouting of yours Miranda!" Meru exclaimed, placing both her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. Everybody laughed and a series of hugs and tears (mostly by Shana…BWAHAHAHAHA) was followed after that.  
  
  
  
"Sir Dart and Lady Shana. Please proceed to the castle while I take your horses to their stable," Jason said and bowed his way to the stable, grabbing the reins of Dart and Shana's horse. With that, the rest of the gang turned towards the castle and strolled through the gates.  
  
*********************************************  
  
*meanwhile in Albert's throne room*   
  
  
  
"What is taking them so long? I'm beginning to get worried for them," Albert muttered to himself. He was about to summon his guards to look for them when somebody knocked on the door and said, "They're here Your Majesty."  
  
  
  
Jumping from his throne, Albert walked briskly to the main hall to greet his old friends. All of the Dragoons were already gathered there, shaking hands, hugging each other and basically missing each other. Albert exclaimed, "It is terribly great to see you two again. But before we do anything else, let's go to the dining hall for the feast!"  
  
  
  
"Aw… You shouldn't have Albert! It's not like we were gone for several hundred years!" Shana smiled, turning to look at Dart who was nodding his head in agreement.  
  
  
  
"Haha! It doesn't trouble me at all! Besides, all of you are my friends and we should look after one another!" Albert said, looking at each and everyone of his Dragoon friends.  
  
  
  
"Al's right you guys! What's a reunion without a feast? Come on! I'm starving!" Haschel exclaimed, rubbing his hands together and he was practically drooling with the thought of eating splendid foods.   
  
  
  
Laughing and joking among themselves, they proceeded to the dining hall, where they were seated and served with the most glorious and mouth-watering dishes you have ever seen. Everyone had second helpings, even Kongol, who had earlier on raided the kitchen with his hunger for meat.   
  
Over the clattering of the fork and knives, Dart asked Albert loudly. "So! Why did you call us here for Albert?" Everyone fell silent and turned to Albert, faces eager with anticipation, and expecting an answer from him.  
  
  
  
"Ah… well… I think it can wait. I'd rather we are all fed and watered properly then we can proceed to my meeting room, where I will explain to you guys once and for all why I called for a meeting," Albert replied, noticing the crestfallen faces, especially on Miranda.  
  
  
  
"Oh well…" Dart shrugged and continued eating his food.  
  
*An hour or so later, in the meeting room*  
  
  
  
When everybody was seated comfortably on the plush chairs, Albert began. "Let's start the meeting then. Recently, there's been a series of attacks on villages all over Endiness." He paused to let everybody gasp or digest on the information and continued, "We do not know who the culprit is but from the destruction caused by it, we can deduce that it is very large and powerful. It's attacks are all fire-based so you'd better watch out Dart and Meru, you can take advantage of that fact. I called for all of you here because I need the Dragoons help in vanquishing the evil as word has it that the creature is some-what like Melbu Frahma; it wants to destroy the world. So are you guys willing to help me out?"  
  
  
  
"Of course we will help destroy the monster. That's what Dragoons are supposed to do! Save the world right?" Dart cried, brandishing his Dragoon spirit and the rest followed suit, making their spirits emit bright lights of their own elemental colors.   
  
  
  
"I'm glad all of you still understand our roles in this world. I was afraid that some of you might get fed-up with the idea of saving the world again," Albert heaved a sigh of relief and beamed at the Dragoons.  
  
  
  
Dart, remembering his outburst at Jason just now, hung his head and said quietly to himself, "We were given the blessings of being Dragoons because we were destined to save the world; to uphold justice and to maintain peace throughout the world. We, as Dragoons, cannot shirk our responsibilities as we hold the world's fate in our hands. I truly regret my outburst earlier on as I did not see the true meaning of being Dragoons."  
  
  
  
Shana saw Dart's quiet figure and casually strolled to him. "Anything wrong honey?" But upon seeing Dart shaking his head, indicating that nothing was wrong, Shana just shrugged, thinking that this was one of his weird mood swings.  
  
  
  
"Ok everybody. If everything is settled, let's rest because tomorrow, we'll discuss on how to track that monster down." Albert said and summoned his servants to show them their rooms.  
  
**********************************************  
  
*Dart*  
  
"Sigh… Nothing else to do but sleep and wait for tomorrow… I just hope we'll be able to stop that awful monster in time…"  
  
Heroes  
  
They never fear  
  
Always brave  
  
Always sacrificing  
  
For peace  
  
…and Dart sleeps…  
  
*Shana*  
  
"I wonder what Dart is doing right now. I hope he's ok what with all this monster business…"   
  
Never forget those you loved  
  
Never forget those who sacrificed for you  
  
But never ever forget yourself  
  
…and Shana sleeps…  
  
*Albert*  
  
"I hope all will go well tomorrow at the meeting. I'm feeling vexed!"  
  
Put others before duty  
  
Put yourself before duty  
  
Always  
  
…and Albert sleeps…  
  
*Meru*  
  
"YIPPEE DOODLES! We're having another adventure! …but that monster kinda scares me…"  
  
There's a time to be serious  
  
There's a time to joke around  
  
You just have to find the right moment  
  
…and Meru sleeps…  
  
*Miranda*  
  
"I can't believe there's another monster on the rampage! OOOH! When I get my hands on that thing…"  
  
In life you must have control  
  
Have control over your feelings  
  
Losing control is unquestionable  
  
…and Miranda sleeps…  
  
*Haschel*  
  
"HAHA! I'm sure my martial arts skills will help… I hope so…"  
  
Confidence  
  
Happiness  
  
Doubt  
  
Failure  
  
…and Haschel sleeps…  
  
*Kongol*  
  
"Me smash monster. Kongol strongest! Monster weak!"  
  
Power is not everything  
  
Neither is money  
  
Love and common understanding  
  
Is just what we all need  
  
…and Kongol sleeps…  
  
*********************************************  
  
Must… tell… them… How? How? Darkness… approaches… too evil… deaths  
  
Need to tell… them… Summon powers… Feel weak… too weak… FOCUS!  
  
*********************************************  
  
*in a dream world… of some sort…*  
  
"I feel… light… Am I dreaming?" Dart questioned himself. He was in some sort of place, where all you can see is darkness: a void. At the corner of his eye, he saw something materialize in the darkness. Within seconds, the figure sharpened, to reveal none other than Albert himself. He looks a bit groggy but finally, he managed to focus.  
  
"Where are we?" Albert asked to Dart, only to be replied with a shrug. Not a minute too soon, another figure started to materialize, followed by four others. Now, all the Dragoons in the castle are grouped together in this strange place.  
  
"Where are we? What is this place? Is this a dream?" everybody asked each other, but none of them knows the answer.  
  
"OWCH! This ain't no dream! I just pinched myself and it hurts!" Meru howled, rubbing the sore spot where she had just pinched herself.  
  
"Kongol feel safe. Place not dangerous. Kongol can feel it," Kongol told the rest.  
  
"It seems that Kongol is right. This feeling… It's like I know it… It feels… familiar…" Miranda said, and everybody nodded in agreement, despite the place looking very gloomy and threatening.  
  
This is not a dream  
  
Everybody was startled at the voice, which seems to be talking directly into their mind. However… they all feel like they know that voice. The soft but firm feminine voice, with an edge of coldness. But it cannot be! But there's only one person they know that…  
  
"…R-Rose…?" Dart asked the void tentatively, "Is that y-you?"  
  
Yes it is me, Rose. Dart, in the forest, I tried to… contact you but failed. There isn't much time left. The darkness is approaching.  
  
  
  
"What darkness?! Tell me Rose! Are you alive?"  
  
Don't interrupt! I do not have enough power to hold this conversation anymore. Everybody, listen to me. I am not 'alive'. Yet. There's a great darkness approaching Bale now. Prepare yourself. I am not sure if you are able to stop it but try your best. I have to go now. I'm too weak. I'll try to contact you people again but for now, just try to stop the darkness.  
  
  
  
"ROSE! Wait! ROSE!" Dart shouted but suddenly, he found himself back in his bed, drenched in cold sweat. "Was it a dream? Was it all just a… dream?" But then, loud scampering of footsteps was heard outside his door. His door flew open to reveal all the other dragoons, all looking pale.  
  
**********************************************  
  
*In the castle*  
  
  
  
"So… Rose really…" Dart started but was interrupted by loud explosions outside the castle.   
  
Everybody jumped to the window to witness the most terrible carnage that had ever happened to mankind. The whole kingdom of Bale was on fire and its people were running away hysterically, but what stood out among the wrecked kingdom was a tall figure. Its features were not seen clearly as it was hidden in smoke but the Dragoons knew who or what that creature is. It was the darkness that Rose had warned them about.  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Albert howled.  
  
**********************************************  
  
yes…I'm done with the fic. Amazingly, it took only me 3 hours to finish it.  
  
Duet: dats coz ur too lazy to really elaborate on the plot u @$$!  
  
Hey…I'm too depressed to write today…  
  
Duet: den u might as well not write!  
  
Wateva… next chapter, the Dragoons will fight against the monster which I have yet to name. So do wat all readers always do… R&R. oh yes… give me some suggestion for the name for the monster coz I'm getting sick and tired of calling it 'monster', 'beast', 'dark figure' and so on… 


	4. A Futile Battle

A/N: HEY HO AND A DILLY-OH! I am back!!! i was away on military camp so i only had time to read n review but not to continue on my chappie.  
  
Duet: military camp? dat sux majorly... so did u passed out?  
  
YESS!!! i'm now a proud owner of a third sgt. rank! muaha-muaha-muahahahahahahahahahahaha! i want a second sgt. but i failed in magazine loading so they stripped one rank off... :(  
  
Duet: poor u...anywayz, in the last chappie, the monster managed to burn Bale and yes, Albert howled!  
  
Albert: *grumbles and mumbles*  
  
Duet: HEHEH! the name of the monster will be revealed too so on wit the story!  
  
WAAAIIT! another thing. the name of the village in chapter one is made up and this will continue throughout the rest of the chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon but i do own this fic.  
  
RESURRECTION  
  
by: serenade:05  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Albert howled and dropped to his knees. His beloved kingdom, torched to the ground by a merciless beast, a kingdom which he had painstakingly led to success economically and politically. "That beast will pay!" Albert growled under his breath and marched out of the room briskly, grabbing his Halberd along the way and ignoring the outcries of protest from his fellow Dragoons.   
  
"Come on! We'd better follow him!" Dart urged the rest and they all grabbed their respective weapons and exited the room. They passed the winding hallways fairly quickly and soon, they reached the main door. A panic-stricken soldier ran towards them and said, "The Knights of Basil tried to fend the monster off but it was too strong! The knights are either in the infirmary or they were killed in battle. His Majesty King Albert heard of this and rushed to confront the monster but I am afraid he will perish! Please assist him in the battle legendary Dragoons!" The soldier's face was a mask of utter terror and this further worry the gang for they fear the life of their fellow companion.  
  
Throwing the great door open, Dart led the team through the burning kingdom and they were stopped short, horrified by the scene before them. Dead bodies were strewn everywhere and not a single soul remained. The once peaceful kingdom which bustled with activities is now reduced to a sad ghost-town, void of any noises save for the crackling of fires.  
  
"H-how can it kill so mercilessly.?" Miranda gaped at the rest, quite unbelieving of the carnage before her eyes. Everybody stood grimly, trying to spot any lucky survivors though the chances are very slim.   
  
After a few moments of silent, Dart questioned softly, "Monsters are soulless creatures, so how can it have mercy if it doesn't have a soul?" He turned to hug Shana who had silent tears running down her cheeks. He knew how she felt, how everybody felt; despair.  
  
Just then, the group heard a soft wailing. The sound was music to their ears as they realized there is a survivor. Searching through the rubble, they found a small girl bleeding on the head, calling out for her parents. Shana rushed to comfort the poor child who was now shivering from fear.  
  
"Kongol! Could you please bring the child to the infirmary to stop her wound from being infected? You're the strongest one here so it won't take you a long time to go there and back," Dart asked, looking at his gigantic friend. Kongol merely grunted as he lifted the small, shivering child and rushed back to the castle without a backward glance.  
  
"GUYS!!!!!!! WE FORGOT ABOUT ALBERT!" Meru cried, waving her arms frantically, breaking the gangs' small moment of pride and rushed off towards a random direction. Slapping their foreheads for forgetting Albert, the Dragoons rushed after Meru and pretty soon, the sound of a battle could be heard in the distance. The clashing of weapons came from the area where Lavitz's house once stood and they saw a tiny pin-prick battling ferociously against a giant. The pin-prick, that is Albert, was tiring steadily and his attacks became more sluggish and his aimings way off target while the monster. well, the monster seemed to be enjoying the fight, almost as if the battle is a form of entertainment for it.  
  
With a smile on its face and a low growl, the 11-foot being kicked Albert easily to a corner and Albert collapsed in a heap. The gang rushed to Albert's side to give him a healing fog which instantly cured him and he slowly sat up, shaking his head to clear off any slight dizzying spells. Watching this small act made the monster amused and he snickered, "Well, well, well. Look what we have here! The king's slaves are here to rescue him! How. noble." and he broke out in great guffaws which seemed to shake the earth.  
  
"Shut up! We're not his slaves! We're his friends and for your information, we're gonna kick your sorry ass off of this planet if you like it or not!" Meru spat at the monster and stuck out her tongue, displaying her signature childishness. Haschel and Miranda made a move to silence Meru in fear of angering the monster further but were surprised when the monster broke out in laughter again.  
  
"OOH! Feisty! I like that in an.uhh. opponent," the monster laughed, stressing on his final words with sarcasm, as if he think the Dragoons are a joke to him. "Nobody can beat me, Gastaphor, Lord of the Darkness. Too bad Rose is dead. She's the only one w-." but Gastaphor stopped in the middle of his sentences, as though he had let slip an information which he meant to keep as a secret. He merely smiled an ominous smile while gazing at the puzzled faces of the Dragoons before him.  
  
"Rose?! What are you to Rose? Answer me!" Dart bellowed, pointing his Soul Eater towards Gastaphor, his eyes lit up by an unseen fire.  
  
"Worried about her? No worries because she's DEAD! I won't bother telling you all this useless information because I'd rather save my breath for all of you are going to die right now!" Gastaphor gave a kind of battle-cry and lunged straight towards the surprised Dragoon. Luckily, Kongol came back so they would receive all the help they could get.  
  
No matter how experienced the Dragoons are, they just can't seem to lay a scratch on Gastaphor. He's too swift and all their attacks were in vain. However, instead of Gastaphor getting injured, the Dragoons themselves received numerable blows which were not life-threatening but drastic nonetheless.  
  
"Ugh! This is futile!" Albert exclaimed after failing to block a blow to his abdomen. "Let us transform. It might help," And with that, all the Dragoons transformed, lighting the dark sky momentarily, and they all hovered in the air as all their wounds and injuries cease to exist.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Gastaphor exclaimed, "You think your powers as Dragoons will help you to defeat me? Well, think again Masters of the Dragons!" Gastaphor suddenly glowed red and the Dragoons could sense a great magic forming within him.  
  
"Oh-oh! This is gonna get preeeeetty ugly," Haschel gulped and all too soon, the Dragoons were trapped in a raging inferno of fire. There was no way out and the fire seemed to be closing in on them and when the Dragoons could no longer move in the confined, blistering space, it exploded.  
  
A sharp pain coursed through her body as Shana dropped to the ground and was soon followed by the rest of the gang. Everybody was still in Dragoon form and the place smells of burning flesh. Her armour was baking her alive and it seems as though she was the only one conscious. Everybody was KO'ed. Summoning all her remaining strength, Shana cast a spell that would revive the whole ally and also heal them. Silence reined the place and every second seemed like an eternity as Shana feared that she had failed and slumped on the ground in despair. In what seemed to be her doom, she felt this tingle of soothing magic course through her vein and pretty soon, she was healed. With her new strength, Shana sat up slowly and heard the various groans and moans of pain as her fellow Dragoons stirred from unconsciousness beside her.  
  
"Tsk! Such weaklings! No matter. All your efforts will be wasted girl as you will soon witness my display of tremendous powers! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Gastaphor boasted and he cast a spell which seemed to bind the Dragoons to the ground so they were unable to move. He then chanted a spell which echoed throughout the deserted kingdom:  
  
Flames from Hell  
  
Vanquish the winds from Heaven  
  
Despair from Darkness  
  
Deflate all hopes from Light  
  
I summon all the powers  
  
Powers from the Guardians  
  
Reside in me  
  
Flourish in me  
  
Course through me  
  
  
  
Everything seemed to stop to a standstill. Nobody breathed a sound as they stared open-mouthed at Gastaphor who was looking up to the sky with both his hands raised, as if to welcome something. Suddenly, the whole place seemed to pulsate to an unknown heartbeat and a roaring sound came from the direction of the castle. Heads whipped to that direction and they saw a shapeless being emerge from the castle. It was glowing so brightly that the Dragoons were forced to squint in order not to blind themselves. Then, without any warning, the shape gave another roar and soared towards Gastaphor at an unimaginable speed. Instead of colliding with Gastaphor, the shape stopped just before him and assumed the exact same shape as Gastaphor's body. It then `walked' into Gastaphor's body, merging with him and as it did so, the place was bathed in darkness once again.  
  
Gastaphor examined his hand, turning it over and over again, palm to the back of his hands. Smiling shrewdly, he slowly turned towards the immobile group and said, "I have done it! With the powers from all of these villages, I will soon be indestructible! Let me see." Gastaphor thought, "Yes. Two more villages to go." Without wasting any time, Gastaphor grew wings on his back and flew out of sight in record time. What happened to the Dragoons? The spell was lifted from them but in the process, they all were knocked unconscious, lying in the wrecked kingdom, only to be found by Minister Noish, (I think this is his name) Albert's trusted advisor and minister.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
WOOHOO! Done with chapter 4!! Phew. too tired.. Duet, continue for me.  
  
Duet: SHEESH! Anywayz, what will the Dragoons do when they realized that Gastaphor was sucking energies from villages to become indestructible? Find out in the next chapter! Oh yes. did any of you realize Gastaphor's mistake? I'm sure you did coz you guys are clever people right? Heheh. even if u guessed right, I won't tell whether you're right or wrong! Such evilness is common practice by serenade:05. I juz picked it up from her.  
  
Too right. Hey guys. I'm considering writing a humor fic so... should I? or should I finish this story first (which will take thousands of chapters)??? Huh? Huh? Huh? Blah. nvm. gonna write one when I'm free so watch out for it kkays?? 


End file.
